Embodiments of the invention relate to a pump assembly with an electric motor. Pump assemblies, which are driven by an electrical motor, are applied, for example, as heating circulation pumps. These usually comprise a pump housing with a stator housing applied thereon, in which the electric motor is arranged for the drive of an impeller arranged in the pump housing. Usually a terminal box is arranged on the stator housing and accommodates the electrical connections for the electric motor and, as necessary, electrical and electronic components for the control and/or regulation (closed loop control) of the electric motor. It is known to fasten such a terminal box on the axial side, i.e., on the end-side of the stator housing, which is distant from the pump housing. Moreover, display elements and operating elements for the control and setting of the pump assembly are often provided.
It is desirable to provide a pump assembly with a terminal box arranged on the axial side, which permits a clear and easily accessible arrangement of the operating elements and display elements, and which is furthermore inexpensive to manufacture and simple to assemble.